<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Righteous by Chocopiggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888164">Righteous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy'>Chocopiggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Party, Romance, but no smut, but not outright calling out, implied religious beliefs, slight homophobia, they're more cute than anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen loves Tony. Stephen loves his family. Can he have both without risking the latter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Righteous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm using a prompt list!</p>
<p>https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen and Tony danced through the night at some random friend of a friend’s party, absolutely energetically and enthralled with each other. The music blasted, the air smelled of booze and cigarette smoke and cheddar chips, and it was dark except for whatever coloured lights had been hung up last-minute and the moonlight streaming in through the windows.</p>
<p>They laughed at each other’s ridiculous moves, determined to one-up each other, not necessarily in skill but in trying to make the other boy laugh. Eventually Stephen got thirsty and gestured over to the backyard, pointing a finger and mouthing “let’s get a drink!” Tony nodded, his face red from exertion, and they both grabbed a beer before making their way outside.</p>
<p>As soon as the glass door slid shut, masking the noise inside the house, Stephen took a breath of the cooling air. He shuddered at the sudden change in temperature, the heat of the crowded dance floor compared to the relatively empty outside, which Tony happened to notice. “You cold babe?”</p>
<p>Stephen smiled, moving to the railing where Tony joined him. Falsely requiring they get as close as publicly acceptable, he chugged half the beer before setting it down and wrapping Tony’s shoulders with his arms, nuzzling Tony’s cheek with his nose. “I’m positively freezing, warm me up.”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, bringing up one of his hands to hold one of Stephen’s forearms, the one crossing his collarbone. He took a gulp of his own drink. “Sounds like you’ve got it covered.”</p>
<p>Stephen sighed happily. The pair listened to the muffled noises of the party for a while, revelling in each other’s company, kissing intensely while holding each other, before their night had to come to an end. Tony interrupted the silence first, letting go of Stephen slightly. “We should probably head to my house now. Crowd’s dwindling.”</p>
<p>Stephen nodded. “Yeah, probably.” The two walked side-by-side through the house, searching through a giant pile for their jackets, eventually finding them, pulling them on, and leaving the party. They continued holding hands until they turned onto Tony’s street, at this point their more-than-affectionate, slightly-drunken conversation probably loud enough to annoy the neighbours, not that they cared.</p>
<p>Tony pulled out his keys, vaguely distracted trying to fit them in the lock by Stephen deciding that was a great time to press gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Stephen laughed once he realized his effect on Tony. “Bit difficult pushing that in? Hopefully that’s just limited to keys.”</p>
<p>Tony choked hearing that, turning around to face Stephen. “You try it being incredibly drunk Mr. Perfect then. Here.” He dangled the keys in front of him.</p>
<p>Stephen snatched them up, moving around Tony and elegantly demonstrating his own ease. God, how was he good at <i>everything?</i> “Insertion complete” he added on with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “Well then I guess I know who’s topping tonight,” he said grabbing Stephen and pulling him into the empty house, directly heading for Tony’s room.</p>
<p>The next morning Tony woke to seeing Stephen’s sleeping face, slightly obscured by his ruffled black hair in every direction, but looking peaceful with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Tony reached out, smoothing back the hair from Stephen’s forehead before palming his cheek.</p>
<p>Stephen unconsciously nuzzled into it, slowly coming to consciousness. He opened one eye experimentally, and after seeing Tony’s hazy image, he hummed warmly and shut his eyes before rubbing his face into the pillow, Tony sliding his hand from Stephen’s cheek to his neck.</p>
<p>Tony loved seeing Stephen waking up. “Good morning to you too.”</p>
<p>Stephen finally blinked open both eyes, one of his hands coming to rest on Tony’s. “Is it? It’s not a good morning until we make out a little, isn’t that the rule?”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course, how could I forget.” He leaned forward to capture Stephen’s lips with his own, taking his time to relax in their afterglow.</p>
<p>Breaking apart, Tony stared at his boyfriend. “We should probably walk you back to your place now. Any longer and your parents might catch on this was more than a sleepover.” Stephen groaned. “Is it that time already?”</p>
<p>Tony made a mock pouty-face. “Unfortunately. Let’s go.” He held out a hand. Stephen grinned, taking it.</p>
<p>After getting cleaned up and dressed, they headed out. As they reached Stephen’s driveway, they turned to face each other, at least 2 feet apart so they couldn’t be mistaken for being a couple by nosy neighbours or his own family (not in Stephen’s good Christian household). Tony sighed exasperatedly, despite completely understanding his boyfriend’s situation.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled apologetically, reaching out to rest a hand on Tony’s shoulder as some kind of solace. “I’m sorry, Tony. I can’t… you make me so… but my mom…” he trailed off, removing his hand.</p>
<p>Tony grinned good-naturedly. “I know, I’m just teasing. A bit. You really don’t think there’s a chance they’d be fine with it?”</p>
<p>Stephen stared at the ground, seemingly lost in thought, before he turned his head up so his sharp blue eyes pierced Tony’s in the dim light of the street lamps. “I think… ugh!” Stephen ran a hand through his hair in frustration, turning around before turning back to his boyfriend. He marched up to Tony and grabbed him by the collar to kiss him.</p>
<p>Tony smiled into it, running his hands through Stephen’s hair. Stephen broke it apart to demand they look at each other. Stephen beamed. “Screw the ‘righteous’ path. If I’m going to hell I’ll go with you. Even though I can’t see how loving you is a sin.”</p>
<p>Tony stared back at the sudden confession. “L-love?”</p>
<p>Stephen laughed at his startling his boyfriend. “Of course!” He dove in to affectionately nibble Tony’s neck, pausing to whisper “is it not obvious?” tickling Tony’s ear with his breath.</p>
<p>Tony pulled back. “I love you too. And worst case scenario, you stay at my place until homophobes come to their senses.”</p>
<p>A half-broken sounding laugh came out of Stephen, him being glad for some relieving of the tension that made itself present. An easier brush-off of the reason his parents could potentially disown him. There was a new hope that settled warmly in his chest, that he could have it all. “Why don’t we head inside then? Get the whole meet-the-parents schtick over with.”</p>
<p>Tony looked up at Stephen excitedly. “Really? Now?”</p>
<p>In response, Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him to the front door (with very little resistance on Tony’s part). Taking out his own keys, he glanced over at Tony smugly, reminding him of the night before. Opening the door and leading Tony inside, Stephen called out “Mom? Dad? There’s someone I want you to meet…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals, hope you're doing well!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always appreciated. 💛</p>
<p>Instagram: @itschocopiggysart<br/>Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>